Virtually all-modern automotive scan tools use expandable memory storage based on flash memory devices such as compact flash, secure digital, memory stick, etc. (collectively “memory card”). Other expandable memory storage includes hard drive, compact disc (CD), digital video disc (DVD), universal media disc (UMD), other computer readable medium and their drives/readers that can be external and connected to the scan tool via Universal Serial Bus (USB), FIREWIRE or other communication protocols or these devices may be integrated into the scan tool. These expandable memory storage devices can store data or new software that can be loaded into the scan tool. The software can be an operating system, or provide the scan tool with its functionality, such as software to communicate with a certain communication protocol of a vehicle.
In order to update a software in a scan tool, the user would typically insert the memory card into a memory card reader located on the periphery of the scan tool. Then, through a series of manipulation of keys on the scan tool, the old program is overwritten by the new software. In order to get the old program back on the scan tool, the user would have to reload it. Typically, having new software with the latest features is desirable, however, should there be features that the user would like to retain that is not available in the new update, the user would not be able to use these features.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method that will allow the updated software to be used, but still retain the old software on the scan tool.